Castelo De Areia
by lovemw
Summary: "Meu mundo é como um castelo de areia, desfeito ao menor toque"


N/A: Então, essa é a minha primeira história aqui no site, queria ver como era o formato de postagem, e tal... :p

Espero que gostem! *-*

* * *

_Meu mundo é como um castelo de areia, desfeito ao menor toque._

Você pode ver as ondas do mar quebrando na praia. Você pode sentir seus pés afundarem na areia, e o vento tocar seu rosto quase como uma carícia; o Sol pode estar batendo forte em seus olhos, incomodando sua visão, e você pode estar ouvindo as risadas das crianças brincando há apenas alguns metros longe de você. Mas, ainda assim, você não consegue acreditar que tudo isso é real. Suas mãos se fecham várias vezes em forma de punho, e você belisca a si mesma, apenas para ter certeza de que não se trata de nenhuma alucinação.

E, então, você convence a si mesma de que está morta. É a única explicação. Porque sua vida nunca foi fácil, ou bonita, ou cheia de alegria; sempre se escondendo por trás de sorrisos forçados; sempre chorando às escondidas na terceira cabine daquele banheiro no segundo andar, que parecia ser seu único refúgio dentro da escola. Talvez porque você e ele compartilharam uma história. Quantas vezes você não sentou naquele chão frio, abraçando a si mesma como uma forma de conforto, soluçando durante o choro por conta das humilhações que suportava diariamente? A contagem chega a números tão altos que você já perdeu a conta.

Isso não parece importar mais, embora. O passado foi esquecido no momento em que você andou pelas portas do colégio pela última vez, segurando em suas mãos o chapéu vermelho da graduação, e sentindo aquela felicidade nascendo em seu peito ao saber que o pesadelo finalmente chegara ao fim; que finalmente você poderia encontrar a verdadeira razão de viver. E, em sua mente, isso se resumia à Broadway. Você pensou que esse fosse seu futuro; você se formou em NYADA porque tinha um plano de vida. Engraçado, porque ele levou anos para ser preparado, e um segundo para ir por água abaixo.

"_Meu mundo é como um castelo de areia_", você pensa, observando um que foi feito por uma das crianças que se divertiam. "_Desfeito ao menor toque_".

Chega a ser irônico porque, literalmente, um toque mudou mesmo toda a sua vida.

~QFRB ~

É o seu primeiro Natal em Nova Iorque, e Kurt voltou a Lima para as festividades de fim de ano. Pela primeira vez desde que chegou à cidade, aquele sentimento de completa solidão caí sobre você. E isso realmente não deveria incomodar. Não é como se fosse algo inédito em sua vida, de qualquer forma, porque você já o experimentou diversas vezes durante os quatro anos do colegial. Só que agora é diferente. Você cresceu, e aquela garotinha assustada e solitária não existe mais. Ou, ao menos, não deveria existir. Porém, a ideia de passar o Natal sozinha é realmente angustiante, o que chega a se irônico, porque você sequer é cristã.

Quando a campainha toca, você está com a colher de sorvete a caminho da boca. Restam apenas duas horas para que seja oficialmente dia 25, e você passa o tempo tomando sorvete de flocos e assistindo a uma maratona de The L World que está passando na televisão. É quase revoltante como durante essa época do ano a única coisa na programação da tevê são especiais natalinos, e não é que você seja contra o Natal, mas chega a ser entediante; por isso, você está assistindo àquela série – porque obviamente esse é o único motivo, e não está nada relacionado ao tema que ela apresenta, e ao qual você se descobriu se identificar –, e xinga mentalmente a pessoa que apertou a campainha, obrigando você a se levantar.

Se você pudesse adivinhar quem estaria atrás da porta, ela seria seu último palpite. Talvez até mesmo o papa e o Presidente dos Estados Unidos seriam pessoas que você citaria antes de desistir e dizer o nome dela. A garota que fez sua vida um verdadeiro inferno durante a escola; a mulher com quem você pensava ter formado uma amizade... E com a qual você brigou há pouco tempo, por ter descoberto seu recente relacionamento com o professor de trinta e cinco anos, casado, e que tinha três filhos. Você a acusou de perder a cabeça. Ela disse que você era uma idiota por não ver o que estava bem a sua frente, para logo em seguida dizer que nunca mais queria ver você de novo. E em toda a sua vida, você nunca viu Quinn Fabray tão descontrolada quanto naquele momento. Você até tentaria ajudá-la – é o que você sempre faz – quando ela acertou um tapa em seu rosto, e então, você desistiu. Sua vida já tinha dramas o suficiente, e você não precisava de mais esse.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em toda sua vida que você deu às costas a alguém. E a sensação foi horrível; no mesmo instante, você quis voltar, pedir desculpas, prometer que nunca a abandonaria... Mas você não fez nada disso. E Quinn não foi atrás de você. Pelo menos, não até aquele momento. Agora, ela está parada na porta de sua casa, um olhar que expressava vergonha, medo e culpa ao mesmo tempo, e um buquê de rosas brancas na mão. Você franze o cenho em confusão, porque você realmente não esperava vê-la ali, especialmente nesta data, e a deixa entrar. Assim que ela passa, você fecha a porta e se vira para encará-la. Ela é mais rápida, embora, e sua voz quebra o silêncio antes que você tenha a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu vim me desculpar, Rach" – diz ela.

Você cruza os braços sobre o peito e lança um olhar irritado na direção de Quinn. Ela pensa que é assim? Aparece na porta da sua casa, na véspera de Natal, com um sorriso pequeno no rosto e flores nas mãos, achando que pode se desculpar por tudo o que fez e ser perdoada? "_Bem, é exatamente isso_", você pensa derrotada, soltando um longo suspiro. Não é como se você realmente pudesse ficar com raiva dela, depois de tudo; a única coisa que você sentiu desde que deixaram de se falar foi saudades. Você descruza os braços do peito e passa a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se repentinamente cansada.

"Você prometeu, Quinn" – as palavras saem de sua boca antes que você ao menos perceba. "Você prometeu que nunca mais ia me machucar"

"Eu sei" – sussurrou a loira em resposta. "Mas, Rach, eu não podia ter prometido isso. Eu sabia que ia acabar te magoando por não ser corajosa o suficiente, ou sincera o bastante comigo mesma... Só que depois que você foi embora... Eu não posso te perder. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo"

"Do que você está falando?" – você pergunta confusa. Certo, vocês eram amigas, mas não tão próximas assim.

"Eu quero dizer que, quando estávamos no colegial, você fez mais por mim do que pode imaginar. E na época eu não conseguia ver, mas hoje eu consigo. Nesses dois últimos anos, nós nos falamos quase diariamente, e você se tornou minha melhor amiga. Na verdade, Rachel, você se tornou mais do que isso. E é por isso que eu fugi. Novamente. É o que faço quando fico assustada"

As palavras de Quinn pegam você desprevenida. Seu coração começa a bater mais rápido do peito, e você se sente seu queixo cair alguns centímetros. Ela não está dizendo o que você acha que ela está dizendo... Ou será que está? Quinn percebe sua confusão, porque caminha até você e segura sua mão, apertando-a com carinho. Aqueles olhos verdes invadem sua alma, e tomam conta de cada pequena parte dentro de você. A respiração fica presa em sua garganta. A expectativa faz seu estômago embrulhar, e suas mãos tremerem de nervosismo.

"Sim, Rachel Berry, foi exatamente isso o que você está pensando. Eu acabei de dizer que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você. E, para ser bem sincera, eu sempre estive. Eu não pude cumprir essa promessa antes porque era medrosa demais. Mas agora eu posso. Eu prometo, Rachel, que nunca mais irei te machucar. Só me dê mais uma chance, apenas mais uma, e farei o meu melhor para que você seja a mulher mais feliz desse mundo"

"Oh Quinn" – você sussurra com a voz quebrada. "Neste momento, eu já sou"

E então, você joga os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn e a beija.

Você não sabia, não naquele momento, mas aquele toque na campainha durante a véspera de Natal mudou toda a sua vida.

~QFRB ~

"O que você está fazendo, princesa?" – pergunta Quinn, beijando o seu ombro para logo depois descansar a cabeça sobre ele.

Você nem ao menos percebeu a pequena lágrima que caía de seu rosto. Sim, tudo mudou desde aquele dia; você não se tornou uma atriz da Broadway como queria, mas acabou conquistando as telinhas de Hollywood. E Quinn pode não ter feito sucesso como atriz, mas ela, Santana e Brittany fazem parte da banda mais conhecida dos Estados Unidos – Trindade Profana (e, sim, foi Santana quem sugeriu o nome) –; você pode não morar em NY como sonhou, mas Los Angeles é a melhor casa que você poderia sonhar. E talvez você não esteja casada com o príncipe encantado... Mas de que isso importa, se você tem uma rainha ao seu lado?

"Apenas pensando no quanto eu te amo" – você diz, sorrindo.

E observando as duas crianças correndo uma atrás da outra – seus dois filhos, Alice e Josh –, você pensa que estava errada. A vida pode ser fácil, e bonita, e cheia de alegria; tudo o que você precisa fazer é procurar por aquilo que te faz feliz nos lugares certos. E, muitas vezes, esses lugares são bem ao lado de você.


End file.
